


Just Morse

by The_Emotional_Robot



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emotional_Robot/pseuds/The_Emotional_Robot
Summary: What’s in a name?By hiding his name, Morse may just reveal more about himself.





	Just Morse

It had been a joke inside her head. At first.

A joke that he created. His insistence on hiding his name. Always introducing himself as Morse.  _Just_ Morse.

Like Bond. But with less suave, more awkwardness. And a much more gentlemanly manner.

Just Morse.

When asked, always that.

She smiled at first. But then it started to worry her. Was it an apology?

Just Morse. Nothing special. A little odd. Just Morse. 

Then she heard it as an excuse. Uttered by those loyal to him. Spoken by his browbeaten DCI and loyal friend. By the larger one who described everyone as matey. Who loves and protects him as a brother. 

An excuse for his behaviour. His abruptness. His oddness.

_Just Morse._

But then she started to see how it all made sense.

**Just Morse**

The Just Policeman. Always to the last. To the detriment of his career. And his personal life. But the person all Oxford prayed for on their worst day.  _Or last one._

And then he was Just Morse.

The comforting voice across the hallway. Always there to help.

Endeavour made sense of course. After all people grow into their names. And he did endeavour so - always trying. Always busying like a bee.

But she knew a more suitable name.

One murmured with affection and sorrow.

Because she knew it would never be anything more than smiles and awkward conversation. No marriage or children. Not for a man like Morse. 

That was his sentence to always be

Just Morse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Morse and Monica as the relationship but have left it intentionally vague for audience preference.


End file.
